


an infinite number of ways

by ideare



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forNothing False and Possible





	an infinite number of ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing False and Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443630) by [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck). 



> title is from _trumps of doom_ by roger zelazny.

  
**fic banner**  
  


**fic covers**  
[](https://i.imgur.com/o8dRdFy.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/dgqdtIT.png)   
[](http://i.imgur.com/E9zsuFs.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/aRZ5OwH.png)   



End file.
